


Experience

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some experiences that Delta decided he simply wouldn’t be able to have. This was York’s body and although Delta was in control, he didn’t want to abuse that privilege. Delta’s musings had been keeping York awake, more so than usual.</p>
<p>"What’s up, D?" York asked when the A.I's thoughts continued to buzz.</p>
<p>"I am just thinking, York."</p>
<p>"What about?"</p>
<p>"I am thinking about kissing mostly…amongst other things," The A.I admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on some other things, but then this idea decided it wanted to be written first. I don’t know where it came from...but I liked it.

* * *

York had helped Delta to experience so many things that the A.I would always be grateful. Ever since they had figured out that Delta could take over and give York’s body back to him without any problems, York had made sure to let Delta experience everything that he had wanted to.  
  
At first, things had been a little shaky. The sensory overload meant that Delta was trying to analyze every single little thing. He had stood there for half an hour marveling at the feeling of air filling York’s — his — lungs, the feeling of a breeze on his skin, the sights and smells and sounds. As Delta grew more accustomed to it, York would suggest things for Delta to try: the amazing milkshakes from the cafe down the road, walking along the beach without shoes on, the feel of Washington’s kittens sleeping in his lap. Delta himself had started to suggest things he wanted to experience as time went on.  
  
The A.I was constantly awed; no wonder Sigma had been so interested in metastability. Delta thought that his favourite experience thus far was the rush of adrenaline he had jumping out of a plane with a parachute. He couldn’t help the sound that escaped him at the time which he later identified as laughter. Delta didn’t understand exactly why he had been laughing. The roar of wind in his ears and the sensation of free-falling was unbelievable. It was intoxicating and he idly registered the effects that the adrenaline had on his body. No wonder people sought out activities that gave them this rush. It was addictive.   
  
There was virtually nothing that York wouldn’t let Delta do unless it put him in some kind of danger. Not that Delta would ever ask that of York. There were some experiences that Delta decided he simply wouldn’t be able to have. This was York’s body and although Delta was in control, he didn’t want to abuse that privilege.  
  
Delta’s musings had been keeping York awake, more so than usual.  
  
"What’s up, D?" York asked when the A.I's thoughts continued to buzz.  
  
"I am just thinking, York."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Being human."  
  
"That isn’t very specific."   
  
"I am thinking about kissing mostly…amongst other things," The A.I admitted. To be honest, after he’d accidentally found Agent Carolina and Four Seven Niner in the hangar one evening, he had been thinking about it more often than he cared to admit. Though saying he was thinking mostly about kissing was only partially true. He was much more interested in and curious about what followed. Agent Carolina seemed to quite enjoy it. Delta was having a difficult time understanding why Carolina and Four Seven Niner were engaging in that activity in the first place.  
  
York chuckled. Trust D to be forward.   
  
"You said ‘amongst other things’." York paused. “Does this have anything to do with what you walked in on the other week?”  
  
"I had assumed intercourse was for the purpose of procreation, but apparently I was incorrect in my assumption. What other purpose does it serve?"  
  
“It just feels good, D,” York said. To be honest, he couldn’t give Delta the kind of answer he was more than likely looking for.   
  
“Like laughter?”  
  
“It’s a bit different to laughter. You could say it’s closer to feeling happy, I guess. You feel lots of different things and it’s never the same, so it’s kinda hard to explain.”  
  
“I see,” Delta said, sounding a little dejected. He didn’t like it when things were difficult to explain. It meant that he wouldn’t be able to grasp a good understanding of the concept.   
  
There was a pause as York seemed to think something over.  
  
“You can mimic the feelings on your own though…”  
  
That had piqued Delta’s curiosity. “How?”  
  


* * *

  
  
At first, Delta felt awkward. He didn’t really know how to do what York had told him to. He understood the basics of what he needed to do but when he’d simply curled his hand around his cock, he didn’t really feel much. Delta gave a few experimental strokes before giving up. Giving up irritated him; it meant that his curiosity wouldn’t be satisfied and he found that particularly annoying.  
  
“Don’t give up, D, and don’t think about efficiency. That isn’t really the point here. You need to give it a bit of time.”  
  
“I do not understand. I thought this was supposed to feel good.”  
  
“It does,” York assured him. “You just need to work your way up to it.”  
  
York could have easily told Delta where the best places to touch were but if he wanted to experience being human, the AI needed to figure it out for himself. Delta went to take himself in hand again, but York’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Maybe try thinking about something first,” he suggested. “Or if that doesn’t work for you, just explore with your hands. Take your time.”  
  
Delta didn’t believe that thinking of someone would help; logic could only take imagination so far. He knew that thinking of a naked woman or man should cause some kind of reaction, but there were too many variables to take into account. He fleetingly thought that simply stimulating the pleasure centres in the brain was far easier and much more efficient. Delta didn’t know the first thing about what he found appealing in a person. He hadn’t really thought of it. Shifting so he was comfortable, Delta sat with his back propped up against the pillow and let his hands wander.  
  
At first he thought it was silly, running his hands over his bare arms and chest and stomach. It caused no different reaction in him than if he were to rub at an itch. His heart rate didn’t elevate, his breathing stayed steady. It made no sense and seemed like a complete waste of time that he could be using for something better. He was exploring like York had said to, so why didn’t it feel as good as everyone made it out to be?  
  
“Be more curious, D.”  
  
“More curious?”  
  
“The human body is like a puzzle; you need to figure out things. Try using a lighter touch.”  
  
Delta returned to his exploring, this time only using one hand so he could focus on it. Taking York’s advice into consideration, he let up on the pressure and immediately felt the difference. Delta filed the information away for later and he watched with interest as goosebumps caused the hair on his arms to stand. Curious. He wasn’t cold and now his skin was tingling in a way that he found he enjoyed. Delta relaxed back into the pillow a little more as his hand continued to explore wherever he could reach: his arms, his thighs, his stomach, his neck. His hand faltered as his fingers grazed over an erect nipple. Strange.   
Delta contemplated the difference in texture compared to the rest of his skin. It was one thing to know it was different but another to  experience it. He noted that gentle touches were nice, but they didn’t make his skin tingle. York had been right; the human body truly was like a puzzle. Delta quite liked puzzles and as his hands trailed over his body, he came to enjoy figuring it out. Things were getting to be interesting. He continued with a lighter touch, then tried rubbing up and down then left to right. It was a sensation that was okay, but there had been other things he had preferred. Like that feather light touch along his thigh.  
“Pinch,” York suggested quietly. Although it was Delta in control, it was York’s body, so whilst the mental stimulation could potentially be different, all of his sweet spots would be the same. York wanted Delta to enjoy himself. Giving him a hint here or there wouldn’t hurt. York wouldn’t lie, there was something enticing about helping Delta along.  
  
For once, Delta didn’t try to question or understand the logic behind what York was saying and simply did it. He inhaled sharply as a twinge of pleasure blossomed. Without thinking, he soothed the skin with a few gentle rubs before pinching again. At some point his other hand, which had been resting idly in his lap, had started to gently knead his thigh.  
  
Suddenly, without his realising it, his hand curled around his length and squeezed. Involuntarily a groan escaped him and his hips bucked. Immediately, Delta’s eyes opened and he stopped, shocked that he had completely lost control. He quivered, surprised to find that his body was aching for more. Delta was at a loss; he had never ever lost control.  
  
“It’s okay, D,” York murmured. “Do what feels good. It’s okay to not think for a while. It’s okay to lose control here.”  
  
“I do not like losing control, York.”   
  
Delta was hyper-aware of the tension in his legs, the firmness in his hand, the way his body was begging him to continue. Although he didn’t like how his body seemed to do things on its own, Delta would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how this felt. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to continue. The conflicting emotions made it difficult to make a rational choice.  
  
“It’s part of what makes us human, D.”  
  
With those words softly spoken, Delta closed his eyes and settled back once more.  
  
He tried to focus on his increased temperature and heart rate, tried to keep his breathing even and keep track of the changes in his body as his hands explored. There were places he touched that set his nerves on fire, that filled him with a tingling sensation that made him shiver from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. It was overwhelming how such normally insignificant things made his mind cloudy now. Delta tried to pay attention to the places that made him shudder and he’d find them over and over, relishing the way he shivered, loving how it made him feel. Delta was always logical. He always had a level head, always had control of his thoughts…but there was this need in him now and this need was making his thoughts a jumbled mess. Delta didn’t even know what this need was; he couldn’t name it.  
  
Delta had been growing increasingly frustrated when he couldn’t work out what more it was that his body craved. For the first time in his life, Delta did not think. He couldn’t think. He didn’t care that York was telling him how to solve the puzzle, he didn’t care that normally he wouldn’t like being given all the answers when it was something he could figure out himself. Incoherent words fell from Delta’s lips occasionally and he may have whispered York’s name once or twice. Whether or not he was asking for assistance, Delta couldn’t be quite sure. He eagerly followed York’s suggestions that showed him exactly where to touch that made him tremble, how to stroke and squeeze in ways that made him gasp and moan. As he pinched his nipple and twisted his wrist slightly, his other hand stroked in a particularly sweet way that made him cry out and his mind go blank as a rush of pleasure overwhelmed him.  
  
He paid close attention to the way his chest heaved as he gulped down air and the warmth that filled him, the way that the sweat on his skin cooled, the mess that covered him. As he lay there, processing all of those things, he sighed contentedly.  
  
“I think…I would like to experience that again sometime,” Delta murmured as he suddenly found himself quite sleepy. He didn’t voice the rest of his thought: _With you_.


End file.
